Sesshomaru's Love
by Narusegawa2004
Summary: Sesshomaru is out in the woods were he meets a mysterious demoness from his past that he does not know. She gets injured and he takes her to his castle, guess what happens from there. .
1. The Meeting

Alright, second fic. I'm told that it takes two chapters to get good so I posted 2 chapters to start it off. One more thing most of if will be with Sesshomaru but the shard group is most defiantly present.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (nor do I wish to I prefer Sessh)

Chapter 1:

The Meeting

The scent of burning wood hit Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

Something is burning but there is no village near here

"Jaken, take Rin and let her play in the meadow we passed."

"Yes milord. Come Rin, you heard what Lord Sesshomaru said," said the little toad youkai turning around.

"Fluffy?"

"Go with Jaken, Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," she said turning around and followed Jaken.

Sesshomaru continued walking.

Mean while with Rin

Sesshomaru-sama looked troubled not that it shows that much. Maybe I should ditch this toad.

Rin looked around for a way to get away.

Well here goes

She ducked off to the left. Jaken didn't hear the bushes rustle because he was too busy mumbling something about 'annoying' and 'brats.'

She ran and came upon a clearing with a woman . . . well at first glance but if you look good, you would see the different shade red tail, hair and claws.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru came to the clearing where the burning smell was coming from. He saw burned wood on the ground scattered all around the clearing. The cause of the burnt wood was standing in the middle facing an exceptionally large tree in fighting stance, two swords ready.

(A/N: If your wondering where Sesshomaru is he can't smell Rin, and the demoness wasn't really paying attention.)

Just then she launched herself at the tree, she made some swipes that even Sesshomaru had trouble keeping up with . . . not that much trouble.

I must admit she is curiously fast

She landed in front on the tree eyes closed. The a gasp was heard. The woman's eyes flew open and she using her speed to run over to the source of the gasp.

The wind changed and it hit him who gasped.

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE! JAKEN WHEN I KILL YOU THIS TIME YOUR GOING TO STAY DEAD he was brought out of his thoughts by the woman's words.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You have to stay in front of me," she said

Rin wasn't buying it but before she could run, there was a huge fiery explosion. It was the tree that the lady attacked earlier. It sent pieces of burning wood flying in every direction. Sesshomaru was in the shadow of another tree so none of the wood hit him ( not that he would have let them anyway).

The entire clearing filled up with smoke and soot. It took awhile but the clearing finally cleared up. The first thing he looked for was Rin. Not seeing her and the smoke was blocking her scent. Next he looked at where the tree stood. It was totally enialated along with the trees with in 6 feet of it.

He didn't know why but his gaze turned to the strange demoness. There was blood all over her, the blood covered and invaded everywhere, her hair, tail and other places he didn't even want to think of . . . or did he.

HOW COULD I HAVE LET MY MIND WONDER THERE! Anyway, she did protect Rin . . . sigh The child is making me soft.

He came out from the place he had been for the past 5 minutes. He moved his tail off his shoulder and wrapped it around her waist.

EEEWWWW! (just kidding)

Glad she's unconscious (yes he can be glad)

He lifted her up and began walking in the direction he believed Rin had run away in (tell me if soot footprints on the ground wasn't enough. sing song voice and the footprints told him so. .)

After walking bout 500 hundred feet the foot prints stopped he got talked by a crying Rin not long after stopping.

"Sesshomaru-sama sniff, sniff it was horrible sniff, sniff. She just appeared sniff in front of me and then sniff, sniff the tree went boom. sniff Rin closed her eyes and when Rin opened them . . ." she grabbed on to one of his pants legs and buried her face in it crying.

He let this go on for until she was finished.

"Come let us find Jaken (venom dripping) and return to the castle."

Done. The reason this was typed so fast was because I listened to ear splitting music and typed. This the only story written that is finished. Yea I write my stories in books and on paper. This one is in a folder. Anyway Sesshomaru might not sound like himself but please, please keep reading. Anyway I'm beat, tennis fitness sucks, biology sucks (my opinion) and to top it all off THE (BEEP) LIBRARIAN HAS NOT GONE ON (BEEP) LEAVE YET. Ok . . . sorry I need to get some of it out . . . anyway night.

L8rs


	2. The Biting Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru but some friends and I are planning to kidnap him while he's sleeping : D

Chapter 2:

The Biting Begins

" So you have finally decided to join the world of the living," came a distant voice.

The words floated though the fog that was the woman's mind as she looked unfocusedly on the face hovering above her.

"Wha . . ." she mumbled as her vision slowly became tinted red.

"Don't worry, you are safe," said the voice," no one is going to harm you in Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

That however stop what ever was happening as the woman removed the coverers from her well bandaged body and stumbled out of bed.

"No! You shouldn't be moving," came the now annoying voice as ancient hands tried to force her back into the bed, but with a growl and a push those hands were removed.

She stumbled out of the room and into the extravagantly furnished hall way were she knocked over numerous items, drawing much attention to herself. Many came but none dare go near her because of her growls of warning and the extremely large aura that engulfed everyone else's like they were nothing.

"Soldiers prove your usefulness and stop her already!" yelled one of the servants.

"I don't know about you but I intend to live to see another day!" retorted one of the soldiers, the others behind him nodding vigorously.

"Cowards!" cried another servant.

"Kami help us! She's gone into Lord Sesshomaru's room!" screamed a middle aged woman.

Everyone started to panic. 'Lord Sesshomaru's room we're dead now!' , 'Why his rooms of all places! Of all rooms! Couldn't she have picked the Dojo! It's nice and quiet in there!'

Unknowingly they were being watched, and as the noise level grew so did the chois; soon the observer had reached the peak of his tolerance level.

"ENOUGH!"

All movement ceased, everyone had frozen as they were even those that had their mouth open either arguing, praying, or asking Kami 'why hell did this happen in the first place!',

"Compose yourselves."

Instantly everyone straightened up themselves, faced Sesshomaru and bowed," Apologies Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes I'm sure. Soldiers present yourselves."

The soldiers present made their way to the front of the group, obviously not feeling too confident they might live to see the next minute much less the next day.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't be head you here and now?"

Some of them felt the room temperature go up began to sweat, while other were shaking, but no one dear answer. By now Sesshomaru had started to pace before the line of soldiers.

"No one? That's a shame. You!" he said pointing to a servant behind the soldiers," Tell General Jamashi, to deal with his soldiers properly or he shall be dealt with himself."

"Yes sir," bowed the servant and he hurried off the soldiers in tow.

Sesshomaru then turned to the rest of them," All of you I'm sure, are not paid to stand there? Correct?"

All present scampered away to find somewhere, ANY WHERE, to be but there. Within twenty seconds the hall way was clear.

_/ They should have been executed . . . then I'd have to go through the hiring process again . . . they shall live, for now. /_

Sighing to himself, he opened his large oak doors to his room, one of the largest in the castle; the dining room, ball room and the dojo being the only ones larger. Surveying the large room, he had no trouble spotting the large two tailed cat lying on the bed, staining his white silk covers red.

_/ New covers . . . /_

Feeling the presence of someone the massive cat lifted up it's head from it's place on the bed and face his direction. Sesshomaru stopped, he needed to gain her trust and walking straight up to her and grab her by the nip of her neck isn't very effective. So he bowed low, low enough to show he meant no harm but not so low as to hurt his pride.

She started to growl but did not move as he came closer as he presented the palm of his hand. Wearily, she watched it expecting it to attack her.

"I will no hurt you," he said softly and soothing.

She gave him a weak growl before her head fell, and her body went limb.

_/ She's unconscious . . . Do I move her? . . ./_

That question answered itself as a quiet knock on the door came floating to his sensitive ears. He moved the unconscious creature further over on the bed and left the room to a much more unpleasant task . . . emergency meeting with one of the lords.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru," a black haired man said sitting cross legged on a sofa, his jet black wolf tail lying across his lap, his pale yellow eyes watching Sesshomaru for any change in expression.

"Lord Kirishima," Sesshomaru said walking past him to sit behind his desk," What brings you here?"

"Straight to the point I see. Oh well," he said jokingly, before he became serious," Have you seen a peculiar woman with two tails? . . . "

Ok seeing as saying much here might be bad for my health I do believe I'll just . . . move along quickly. Ah . . . I'm on summer holiday (finally!) I have alittle more acsess to the computer now so I will try and write. How ever there are some crucial exams coming up next year and if I fail those I'm screwed . . . for life! So yeah again I might not be writing for months on end but maybe at the end of it I'll get a laptop and write whole lot because I'll be bored crapless for possibly most of next summer so yeah. Oh crap that was a lot . . . g2g.

L8rs


	3. Karma

Disclaimer: Sadly my friends and I have failed. He woke up just as we were about to tie him up. Oh well there's always when he's…when he's….

Chapter 3:

Karma

"What business is it of yours if I have?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"It is personal business of mine. So, have you seen her?" Lord Kirishima asked once more only more pointedly.

"No this Sesshomaru has not seen this two tailed female," Sesshomaru stated, " Now if that is all you have come to ask me than I will have a servant escort you to the gate," and with that Sesshomaru left the library and a fuming lord.

/_He is hiding something/ _thought the lord as the promised servant appeared to escort him out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Sesshomaru arrived back at his room he was greeted with the sight of the humanoid form of the woman laying slightly spread eagle on his bed. The sight of her half clothed body brought up things he thought he'd long locked away in the far reaches of his being. Suppressing them once more, he lifted her luscious body bridal style and waited in another room as servants changed the bedding. Once they were finished he had one change the woman's bandages before returning her to his bed, where she seemed to fell at ease.

Finding nothing wrong in what he was doing, Sesshomaru striped his clothes and climbed under the sheets on the opposite side of the bed. He didn't fall asleep for a few hours as events kept drifting through his mind, bring up question he didn't like not having the answer to. Slowly all thoughts ceased and his mind lolled off into a dreamless sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

An ear piercing scream caused Sesshomaru to jolt out of his sleep and off the large bed, rubbing his head fiercely he forgot his state of undress and his cool mask. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled angrily.

That was when his mind finally caught up with what he was seeing; the woman was thrashing about moaning, muttering and whimpering. Still not quite awake yet he did something totally out of character. Walking over to the other side of the bed he put a hand on her shoulder and growled softly. Almost instantly she quieted and feel back into a peaceful sleep, a slight smile curving the corners of her mouth upward.

/_Strange creature/_ Sesshomaru thought before heading back to his side of the bed where he fell asleep once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the sun broke the horizon Sesshomaru found himself on the floor once more from a loud scream, "Kami ona, is screaming the only thing you do?!" he asked standing up and fixing her with a glare.

This time she was awake and she was staring rather fearfully in his direction. It took Sesshomaru only a few moments to figure out 'what' she was staring at and he walked over behind a screen to put on his clothes.

/_It would appear that my thoughts this night were not entirely, innocent…/_ he thought trying to 'calm' himself while he put on his clothed.

When he walked out from behind the screen, he found her staring at him like a creature would its predator, "Stop staring or your eyes will drop out," he stated.

Forgetting her fear of being raped while injured, she retorted fiercely, "I wouldn't have to stare if I hadn't woken up in a foreign room in the bed of youkia who slept naked and apparently was having some 'enjoyable' dream that left him forming a tent in the lower region of the bed!" she huffed.

The words 'peculiar' floated to his mind from the words Lord Kirishima had used/_One minute she's fearing being raped the next she's hissing venomously. Most peculiar../_

Now Sesshomaru's interest was sparked, "What is your name ona?" he asked coolly.

She blinked incredulously, caught completely off guard by his sudden interest, "Karma."

"You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama," this got him a shocked expression, "and pay respect as you are in my castle. Servants will be in momentarily to take you your own chambers where you will be bathed and your wounds re-bandaged," he said before heading for the door.

"Wait, why are you being so…nice?" she asked.

The thought over the question carefully and answered truthfully just to see how she would react, "You have protected something that is mine, disregarding your own well being. I am merely returning the favor," and he walked out leaving a gapping woman in his wake.

/_Is this the legendary ice block of the west?_/ she thought staring at the door until a servant walked in.

I have a feeling there is aleast one or two persons who want to strangle the living daylight out of me. Right now I'm suppose to be studying for my 'life changing' exam but… to hell with it! I need a break. Depending on how much 'breaks' I take I'll write more, no promises cause look where they got me I havn't written I almost two years. I'm ashamed. To be honest though a story I was reading sparked my memory and got me writing again. **Glory** by **Dragon's Lover1** and the song that she used at the end of it.

Reasons why I didn't write:-

-my folder with the finished story was taken away

-banned from the computer for sometime

-forget the plot of the story ( I only remember like one scene in the entire thing!)

So I'll try, maybe the story will turn out better that it was before.

L8rs


End file.
